


There's Hope for Us

by HockeyMatchmaking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck?" Was the only response Duncs got to what was a pretty important revelation. But then again, Brent Seabrook wasn't particularly known for his vocabulary. Duncan just waited for Biscuit to explain himself, a hand casually draped over his stomach as he lay on the coach and thought about how much their lives were going to change. "They should be done…I just…I dunno…I can't look." Duncan mumbled, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Brent carefully grabbed them and flipped them over. All the blood drained out of Seabs's face as he saw the results and Duncs swore. "Shit. I was right, wasn't I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Hope for Us

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...
> 
> This is an unbeta'd work.
> 
> I know that a lot of people don't like mpreg, so don't read if it bothers you...
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a completely fictitious piece of work, and all the events mentioned in this story are completely fictional.

"I, uh…Seabs? Did you hear me?" Duncan Keith mumbled into the phone, and all he heard was heavy breathing from the other end. "What the fuck?" Was the only response Duncs got to what was a pretty important revelation. But then again, Brent Seabrook wasn't particularly known for his vocabulary. Duncan just waited for Biscuit to explain himself, a hand casually draped over his stomach as he lay on the coach and thought about how much their lives were going to change.

After another moment of complete silence, there was a knock on Duncs' door and he just shouted, "Come in!", and a terrified, haggard Seabs burst into his quiet living room. "What the fuck do you mean you 'think you might be pregnant'?!" Brent yelled at top volume and Duncs winced. "Um, okay…so maybe I should've prepared you better for that particular line, but I thought honest was the best policy." The d-man smiled half-heartedly at his partner. "Did-did you take a test, or whatever?" Seabs asked, collapsing next to Duncan on the couch.

Duncs nodded and waved his hand at the row of 5 sticks laying out on his coffee table. "They should be done…I just…I dunno…I can't look." Duncan mumbled, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Brent carefully grabbed them and flipped them over. All the blood drained out of Seabs's face as he saw the results and Duncs swore. "Shit. I was right, wasn't I?" He inquired, peering at his still flat stomach.

Brent slowly nodded and Duncs looked to see that all 5 tests read 'positive' in an obnoxious pink colour, some accompanied by an even more obnoxious smily face. "Breathe Duncs, breathe!" Seabs shouted after a minute, as his partner's face started turning blue. Duncan carefully put his head between his knees and concentrated on what they should do next. Imagine it's a hockey play. He told himself. Now, what's the next step? "We-we gotta go to a doctor, to check." Duncs mumbled, his voice sounding strained and choked all at once. Seabs nodded carefully, and soon Duncan was stretched out on an uncomfortable metal table thing, with icy gel all over his stomach and the grainy image of their child taking their breath away.

The doctor smiled and nodded at the panicked pair as he explained a bunch of shit that neither of them would remember, 'cause all they were thinking about was how they were going to have a fucking baby. "Fuck." Seabs mumbled, interrupting the doctor in mid-sentence, the doctor glared at the d-man and sent the pair on their way with some obscure instructions and some vitamins. Fortunately the receptionist gave them a piece of paper that summarized what the doctor had been nattering on about.

They were silent all the way to the car, as soon as they got in, Duncan began touching his stomach, it had been hard to stop touching it ever since they'd seen the results of the test. He suddenly felt the irrational need to protect his stomach at all costs. "A baby, man. A fucking baby." Seabs muttered and Duncs put his head in his hands. "What the fuck are we gonna do?" Duncan mumbled into his hands, and Seabs shook his head. "I dunno man…I just…dunno."

They both collapsed on the couch when they got back to Duncan's apartment, and soon Duncs was lying in Brent's lap, his hair slowly being stroked as the pair contemplated what they should do now. "Fuck. I won't be able to play hockey." Duncan swore, suddenly realizing this. Seabs nodded, his lips pressed together in a tight, white line. "Fuck. What am I gonna do?" Duncs whined, and to his shame, his eyes began to water. Duncs sat up hurriedly, and turned his back to Seabs, trying to get rid of his tears before his partner could see them and laugh. "It's okay Duncs. You can cry if you want." Brent murmured, surprisingly gentle, as he turned Duncs around so he was facing him. At his words, Duncan began sobbing as he tried to imagine what the fuck the pair was going to do.

A while later, their doorbell rang and the pair jumped, startled. Duncs dragged himself off the couch and answered the door, not even considering how he must look. His hair mussed, and tear stains on his face, Duncan found himself staring a surprised Kaner and Tazer in the face. (Yes, he thinks of them as one person…you mean they aren't?) "Are you okay Duncs?" Tazer asked hesitantly as he walked into the quiet apartment and Duncs shook his head, throwing the ultrasound picture at them. Kaner caught it and peered at it for a moment, confused. "What the fuck is this? You're upset about a grey blob?" Pat inquired, raising an eyebrow and Seabs piped up from the couch. "No, you fuckhead, he's pregnant."  
  
~  ~  
  
"How the fuck is that even possible?" Kaner gaped, his expression twisted, as though he as torn between laughing and looking serious. Toews got a look of extreme concentration on his face as he took the situation seriously. Duncs and Seabs both frowned at Pat, refusing to explain the birds and the bees to him.

After a moment, Kaner began laughing as Duncs subconsciously tugged at his shirt, covering up his stomach, and protecting it from Patrick's laugh. "Oh fuck. Imagine Duncs and Seabs looking after a kid! Oh wow, that's hilarious guys! You guys are gonna fail. Epically." Pat began rambling about how badly Duncan and Brent would do at being parents, both turning progressively more red as Kaner continued, and Tazer tried to interject a number of times with a 'Pat', in an fond/annoyed tone.

Finally Duncs interrupted. "Fuck you!" He yelled, his arms folded over his stomach. Brent was standing, and his fists were clenched as he contemplated the consequences of punching Pat. "What?" Kaner asked, looking around at the angry faces, and Duncs just burst into tears in response. Seabs walked over quickly, glaring at Kaner the whole time, and tried to console the sobbing d-man, as Brent comforted Duncan, Tazer quietly explained where Patrick went wrong, and how he should never do that in the future. "Sorry, Duncs." Kaner apologized once the d-man had calmed down, and the conversation turned slightly lighter.

They settled down to watch a movie, Kaner draped across Jon in the chair and Duncs stretched across the couch, his head in Seabs's lap. Part of the way through the movie, Duncan suddenly grinned, realizing something. "Shit man! We're having a baby. We're gonna be parents!" Duncs said, slipping a hand up to stroke his partner's face. Seabs glanced down at his partner and quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Duncs to explain. "No, no. I mean, I knew that before, but, you know, it'll be a little child that'll be part you and part me." Duncan smiled, guiding Brent's shaking hand down to touch his slightly swollen stomach. Seabs swallowed and whispered "I know…" looking and sounding terrified, and Duncs frowned, snuggling his head into Brent's arm. "Yeah, but…that's amazing." Duncan says, his voice soft as Seabs opens his eyes, and a few tears slip down his face.

Duncs sat up, and grabbed Brent's face, kissing him tenderly, as though to remind them that they'll have each other. Brent mumbled something against Duncan's lips, and the d-man pulled back, to hear what his partner was saying. "I love you." Brent murmured and Duncs smiles back, his eyes a little watery too. "I love you too, Seabs."

When they woke up the next day, cuddling on the couch, Jon and Pat had cleared out, and Duncs moaned as Brent extracted himself and wandered off to hyperventilate for the umpteenth time in the past 24 hours. Duncan got up after a moment and wandered into their bedroom, his hand sleepily resting on his stomach as he walked into the other room. "Biscuit?" The d-man inquired, walking into find Seabs curled up on the bed, crying softly to himself. "What is it?" Duncan inquired, lying next to his lover, draping his arm over the other man in a light hug.

"It's-it's just a lot of responsibility. I-I mean, we are now responsible for raising another human being." Brent turned around to put a warm hand over Duncs's still relatively flat stomach, and Duncan buried his nose in Brent's hair. "I know. But-but I-I think we'll do fine." Duncs murmured, kissing his partner's head.  
  
~  ~  
  
The pair have told the staff and their teammates, and Duncan was taken off the roster due to a 'lower body injury', but he still attended a lot of the games, and on away games it became normal to see Seabs and Duncs sitting next to each other on the plane, Brent's hand resting on Duncan's swollen stomach. When the doctor finally told Duncan that he couldn't fly with the team to away games anymore, Duncs yelled and screamed for a while, but then Brent had to leave for a road trip, and Duncan sullenly retreated into their room as Seabs packed.

"Don't leave me." Duncan finally whined, his hand resting over his large stomach. He was looking down, so he didn't see the look that Brent shot him. "Duncs, we've talked about this. I'll take time off from the team in a month, when you're about 8 1/2 months along, so that we can spend more time together looking after the baby once it's born." Seabs explained patiently and tears leaked out of Duncan's eyes as he met his partner's gaze. "I don't want you to leave. What if you never wanna come back?" Duncs sounded pained, and extremely worried, as though that was an actual possibility.

Brent smiled fondly and reached down to kiss Duncan lightly on the lips. "I promise I'll come back." Seabs rested his forehead against Duncs' as he put his hand on his stomach. "I'll call you twice a day, and you'll never miss me, 'cause you'll know that our child is keeping you company." Brent murmured in one of the sappiest, but cutest, lines Duncan had heard in a while.

Duncs spent the whole road trip lying on their couch, he hardly ever got up, and when he did it was to get food or go to the washroom. When Brent finally walked through the door to their apartment, he found himself accosted by an exuberant Duncs, who hugged him as tightly as his large stomach would allow.

"I missed you sooooo much." Duncs murmured, smiling as he stayed right beside Seabs as he walked to set his bag down. "I don't know what I'd do without you." The d-man muttered after a moment, as the pair sat on the couch.

They were fine for the rest of the month, and then Duncs went into labour early.

Seabs had made him promise that he would call as soon as he was in labour, so when Duncs was hit with a particularly painful and long contraction, he called one of the trainers on the team. It was during a home game against the Predators, Duncan had just been sitting on the couch, watching the game, when he realized that he'd been feeling progressively worse pains the whole day.

Duncs wasn't worried about it though, until the 2nd period, when they started getting far more intense. "Can-can you get Seabs?" Duncs asked the trainer, and as Brent came off the ice, the coach told him that Duncan was in labour and Brent left the game in a rush. As they rushed to the hospital, Duncan tried to not freak the fuck out, but failed rather spectacularly, and he also failed to notice that Seabs was right next to him, freaking out just as much.

They were both quiet, besides Duncs' panting, and the hospital staff quickly had them prepped for surgery. Soon enough they were in recovery, Brent sitting next to Duncan, with his arm around the pained man. They doped Duncs up on painkillers, so it probably wasn't the best time to talk about potential names, but Seabs tried anyway.

"How about Liam?" He asked, and Duncs muttered something incomprehensible. "Erm. No. What about Benjamin?" Duncan slurred, and Brent shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah no… Uh, what about George?" He suggested and Duncs stared at him strangely. "Like the monkey? I think not. How about Gavin." He smiled and Seabs actually considered the name.

"Gavin…Gavin…I like it. Gavin. Sound's good." He murmured, leaning down to kiss the love of his life. They sat there for a long time, cuddling, and then the staff brought them their child, and they stared at the perfect life they'd created together. "Love you." Seabs muttered, and Duncs grinned. "Yeah, me too." They smiled together and kissed, savouring the perfection of the moment together. They loved each other, and they loved their son, and that's all that mattered.    
  
~End. Feels complete, non?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
